darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Nex's Followers
Nex's Followers is a book dropped by Nex in the God Wars Dungeon that tells the history of Virtus, Pernix and Torva. The armour Nex drops is named after them. It is written by an unknown author. Dropping monsters Transcript Shortly after Zamorak became a god, a crusade radically changed the history of Gielinor. It was a crusade to rid the world of anything - and anyone - relating to Zaros. This resulted in the burning of books, buildings, and those with ties to Zaros who refused to kneel at the boot of Zamorak. Nex was at the peak of her power at this time, and it took the power of four gods to imprison her and guard the seal. The gods could not kill her, and her memories of Zaros could not be erased, so they lay buried and hidden in the vault. Nex was arguably the most powerful of Zaros's generals. Her strength lay in the priority she gave to thought and planning. This informed her choice of elite warriors; while other generals chose the brute force of demons or the undead, Nex chose humans. Though weak in body, they were large in number, and had the ability to think quickly. As she lay in solitude, her mind often drifted to the most loyal of her human servants. They had worked their way quickly into her elite ranks. Torva started from humble roots in a small village. He single-handedly turned away a pack of ripper demons, while his family and neighbours lay dead about him. Even when Hazeel, the Mahjarrat, grew impatient and decided to complete the job himself, Torva showed no fear. Nex chose to protect Torva then, and trained the human in melee combat. Pernix was a mystery, even to Nex. Their first encounter was at the steps of Viggora's sunken fortress, where Pernix openly challenged her to battle. He hoped to save his village if he beat her in combat. Pernix moved swiftly, jumping from parapet to parapet, firing his bow before moving, Nex had to run to keep up with her target - the first time she could recall that happening. A loose battlement caused Pernix to stumble, giving Nex the opportunity to strike, but he dodged her blow - again something that rarely happened to Nex. In admiration, Nex offered to take him under her wing. While Pernix spoke little, he had a keen eye for prey and would often return to camp with an enormous creature in tow. Virtus was attuned to magic from a young age, and he taught himself to siphon from a magical rift in the swamps of Lumbridge. The volume of magic he took from the area was immense, drawing unwittingly from a world that was connected to Gielinor. The transfer of magic drew the attention of Zaros, and Nex was sent to investigate, where she was quick to recognise the young man's potential. In Nex's service, Virtus did not use his magic solely for combat, he mastered all arts. Teleporting anyone who was willing, just by picturing them in his mind. He was recognised for the many he saved, while his enchantments protected even greater numbers. None of these three warriors fell in battle - all died as old men, as mortals. Even in their last days they fought for Zaros, and Nex honoured them by designing the armour of her armies based on those worn by Torva, Pernix and Virtus. Trivia *This book looks exactly like the Ancient Book. *The book mentions Lumbridge, which was founded in the late Fourth Age, long after the God Wars of the Third Age, Zaros's passing and when Nex was in an enchanted sleep. Category:Texts and tomes